


Nightmare Talks

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Its not often Ken and Hikari have time alone; but when they do, it's spent well.





	Nightmare Talks

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i wrote this sleep deprived at like 1am
> 
> edit: also they're in their early 20s for this i just never mentioned it rip

Summer days in the Digital World were always inviting. Especially when it was a day that all six of the younger Digidestined's schedules were able to align with no other plans whatsoever. Today was one of those days, each of the younger Digidestined and their partners arriving in the Digital World together, to spend the day with each other as well as some of the baby Digimon.

The day had drug on long in the summer heat, and eventually Ken and Wormmon found themselves ducking out of the cacophony of voices that was their friends, Ken tired of being around so many people and Digimon, and Wormmon tired from exerting himself so much.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Daisuke asked, a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Daisuke," Ken insisted, "I just need a little break is all."

"Hikari's sitting in the shade of that tree over there," Takeru pointed out, looking over to her. "I'm sure she'll let you join her."

Ken nodded his thanks to Takeru, who smiled at him in response. Daisuke gave Ken's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before saying, "Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"I will, Daisuke, I promise."

With that, Ken began heading over to the tree Hikari was under, Wormmon in his arms. Once he reached her, he smiled. "Mind some company?"

"Not at all," Hikari said, patting the space next to her. Gatomon was asleep sitting up in her lap, the cat Digimon's head resting against Hikari's stomach.

Ken sat next to Hikari then, breathing easier now that he was surrounded by less people. Wormmon settled in Ken's lap, quickly falling asleep. 

Things were silent between the two of them, calm and serene; their respective partners resting with them in their laps. Ken's fingers dragged lazily across Wormmon's carapace, the bug Digimon relaxing as he did so. Solemnly, Ken looked down at his partner, a tired smile etching on his lips as he watched Wormmon breathe slow, even breaths. Even after all these years, it never ceased to calm him, knowing his partner was as at ease around him as he was.

Hikari's eyes were closed, resting against the base of the tree they all sat under, feeling Gatomon's warmth against her. She was on the edge of dozing off herself, when she heard Ken speak lowly, as though to not bother their Digimon as they rested.

"...Do you... still have those dreams?"

Slowly, Hikari opened her eyes, exhaling as she turned her head to look at Ken. He'd yet to peel his gaze away from Wormmon, but it was clear his words were intended for her. 

"About the Dark Ocean?" She asked in response.

Ken nodded, finally looking to her. There was a weariness to him that she knew had nothing to do with the day's activities, one that she and Takeru had seen in herself every so often. She sympathized with Ken. 

Her gaze softened as she reached out a hand and gently, comfortingly, placed it on his shoulder. "You've been having them again." 

Ken felt a lump beginning to form in his throat, but didn't attempt to swallow it back down. He felt secure enough in front of Hikari to let this particular weakness show; an honor that was usually reserved for either Daisuke or Wormmon. "It was only last night," he began, turning his attention back to Wormmon, his fingers still stroking the green bug, "but it was bad."

She could see it in his eyes, before he turned away. She could see the exhaustion that he'd been hiding all day, not simply physical exhaustion, but emotional exhaustion as well. 

"I usually am able to wake up before it gets as bad as it did." Ken swallowed harshly, a frown tugging at his lips. "I woke up Daisuke; He had to shake me awake."

Hikari knew what he was feeling. It was a mixed bag of emotions - embarrassment, fear, shame, anxiety. She'd woken up Takeru before, and she hated it every time it happened. She was sure that in this sense, Takeru and Daisuke were the same; comforting and responsive to their loved one's pain. But to Ken and Hikari, it was still... unfair. 

"I was drowning." Ken continued, "The ocean was pulling me down and down and down... I couldn't breathe. So I panicked and did all I could to try and make it back up." Ken finally stopped stroking Wormmon, his hands going up to wipe at his eyes. "Daisuke wouldn't let me go after I told him. He almost tried to reschedule today, for my sake, but I wouldn't let him."

"He'd do anything for you, you know." Hikari gave Ken's shoulder a squeeze before letting go, her hands on either side of Gatomon. "Daisuke would move mountains for you, if he could." She looked back out to where Daisuke and the others were playing, smiling at the sight of the others all playing ball with the Digimon.

Ken sniffled, nodding at her words. "You say that as though Takeru wouldn't do the same for you."

A light laugh left Hikari, "You're not wrong." 

Silence settled between the two of them again, the only sound being the faint ruckus of laughter from the other further out on the field. 

Hikari thought back to her last nightmares, to how she'd woken up Takeru and how he consoled her as best he could. She remembered the warmth of his skin against hers, so opposite from the cold she felt in the realm of the Dark Ocean. She remembered how safe she felt just curled up in bed next to him, his arms encircling her, keeping her grounded. She remembered his words.

"'You don't have to do this alone.'"

Ken blinked and looked to Hikari then. "What?"

"That's what Takeru said to me the last time I had my nightmares. 'You don't have to do this alone.' He knew I'd been having nightmares, he could tell the next morning just by looking at my face. I looked like you, exhausted and drained." Hikari still looking out towards the others, but her gaze was unfocused, almost glossy. "It took some convincing from him, but now everytime I have a nightmare, Dark Ocean or not, I let him know."

Ken's gaze slowly pulled away from her. "Daisuke's asked the same of me. I just... I don't want to burden him with my nightmares."

"It's not a burden if he's willing, Ken."

Ken was silent for a moment, before nodding and replying, "I know."

Again, the silence settled between them. Leaves rustled softly in the gentle wind, the breeze feeling just right for a summer's day in the Digital World. The clamor of the Digimon had calmed down, as the other had began leading them from the field to the food they'd had for lunch. It was only a matter of time before someone from their group came to get them so they too could eat.

"If its any consolation," Hikari began as she stood up, carrying a waking Gatomon in her arms, "you telling Daisuke about your nightmares shouldn't be any harder than you telling me." She looked down at Ken then, a tired smile on her face, "Its how I rationalized telling Takeru. You and I tell each other every time we have these nightmares, because we can relate to one another." She shifted Gatomon into one arm, and held out the her freed hand to Ken. "We're not giving them the chance to try and relate. They've seen the Dark Ocean too. Maybe not as intricately as we have, but they've seen the effects it had on us. They don't want to see us hurt."

Ken shifted himself, gently easing Wormmon onto the ground, and took Hikari's hand, pulling himself up. "You're right," he murmured, leaning down to pick up the still sleeping Wormmon. "It's just... _hard."_

"I know." Hikari replied, "And its going to be difficult at first, but know that Daisuke loves you, and to him, nothing is worth seeing you suffering alone."

Gatomon squirmed in Hikari's arms, giving an "ahem" before Hikari let her go. With her newly freed arm, Hikari gave Ken a hug. 

"We're here for you, ok? Daisuke, Wormmon, and me too."

Ken nodded, leaning into her hug, unable to fully return it with Wormmon in his arms. "And Takeru, Gatomon, and myself are here for you, Hikari."

"Hey you guys!" Iori's voice broke them up, the two of them looking out to see him waving them on. "Lunch is ready! You coming?" They both gave him a thumbs-up, neither wanting to yell and wake Wormmon. Iori took their response and headed back towards the others.

"Thank you, Hikari." Ken said, smiling gently at her.

"Ken, there's no need to thank me. Just be open with Daisuke. That's all I ask."

Ken nodded and the two of them headed down to the table that held their lunch, sitting next to their respective loved ones. Daisuke leaned over to Ken, whispering, "Did sitting in the shade help?"

Ken smiled at his boyfriend, nodding. "Yeah, you could say that."


End file.
